


Getting Better

by DominikaDecember



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU human, Aggression, Delusions, Drinking, F/M, Gen, Hurts - Freeform, M/M, Strong Language, deep denial, deep depression, i feel really horrible writing this stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominikaDecember/pseuds/DominikaDecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants the D and he'll keep on giving the D messages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Better

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a bit of a rut with my other story so I wrote a little one shot. That hurts. So much.

"Derek, heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Derek." Stiles breathed into the phone. "You have a large penis. A super massive penis. It's like the god of all penises. It's a penis that can destroy your body but like touch your soul and shit." Stiles laughed hysterically. "You're the God of Destroying by Penises." The phone was ripped from his hands and Stiles blinked up at the swine that decided to commit such a heinous act.  
  
"You're a fucking moron." Scott said simply. Stiles tried to shake his head. However this proved to be too painful so he shook his hand above his face. With his hand promptly landing on his face a second after.  
  
"I want penis." Stiles muttered. "The alpha penis." Scott rolled his eyes. It's been years since puppy Scott showed. Since Allison. It wasn't really a surprise to see him unhappy with Stiles' behaviour. Especially Stiles' drunk behaviour.  
  
"Dude, just stop. He'll never pick up. Get over him and find some other dude or girl you can screw." Stiles frowned and forced himself to sit up.  
  
"You're mean. Why?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Because I've had to listen to your drunk calls to Derek for 4 months now." Scott took a shot. "If Derek was a girl, he'd be pressing charges against you like after the five first calls." Stiles sighed and grabbed at his phone.  
  
"I'll call your, mom. Tell her you're mean."  
  
"Jesus, Stiles. Can you just stop being so damn pathetic for a moment?" Scott stood up and slammed his bedroom door. Stiles pouted but dialled Derek's number again. It was voice mail. "Hey Derek. Deeeeeeerek. I like your dick. It's all dick shaped. You're so hot. Like why are you hot? Can I touch your abs? Can I lick your abs?"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It occurred to Stiles that Derek's voice mail should be completely full. He shouldn't be able to leave any messages which made him realise that perhaps one of two things were happening. Derek was either listening to all his messages and then deleting them. Or he was just deleting them.  
  
"I just don't know what to think anymore." He said to Scott. The two of them were on their lunch break. Scott worked at a bank and Stiles took a job at a museum. Stiles loved his job. He got to research so much stuff and was around all this cool stuff from centuries ago. But Scott...Scott hasn't been the same since Allison.   
  
"Can we not talk about Derek for just one minute?" Scott answered, anger visible on his face.  
  
"Sure. What do you wanna talk about?"  
  
"Nothing. I just want to eat in peace for a change." Stiles nodded and munched on his curly fries looking at other people on their lunch breaks. Everyone seemed to enjoy the small time of freedom. Stiles thought about why they needed to escape. He thought about why they would do something they hate when he was doing something more awesome than life.  
  
"Roswell tonight? We can do shots every time Michael acts like he has a stick up his butt." Stiles grinned at Scott who shrugged focused on his food. "Dude, do you think maybe he has a dildo stuck up his butt? That would explain so much." Scott narrowed his eyes at Stiles. "You know what I'd like stuck up my butt? Derek's dick." Scott got up and walked out of the fast food restaurant without a word whilst Stiles laughed. He liked to pretend that annoying his best friend was done on purpose. But it wasn't. Stiles just really wanted Derek's dick up his butt. And if he couldn't have it, then he'd prefer talking about it instead.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"You're so freaking cool man. I mean, you like became an alpha and then gave that shit up for Cora and then you got your alpha status back again and I'm like woah super impressed by you." Stiles was talking to Derek's window. He came to his loft. The loft that was abandoned years ago. "You're like a superhero. A very freaking violent superhero but a superhero nevertheless, dude." Stiles sighed and closed his eyes resting on the dusty mattress that had a lingering smell of oak. He let his hands wonder. "You're really awesome. You're just so freaking awesome. I don't know how you don't realise how awesome you are. You should totally let me tell you how awesome you are every day and every time we have sex. Because you're like deep and shit. You're so awesome." Stiles fell asleep in the loft.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Lydia made a face at the apartment. She stood outside the front door as if the apartment was contagious.  
  
"Stiles, I'm not going inside." She flipped her hair and shuddered. "I can't be even near something so imperfect."  
  
"You're near me." Isaac said from the kitchen.  
  
"I tolerate you." Lydia replied looking at the door and pursing her lips. "Why do you two live in such a dump?"  
  
"Because money is the doe around the world." Stiles said pulling out his phone. "Or so I've heard."  
  
"I'm here to see Scott. He has my paperwork. I left it at the office." Lydia Martin owned the three major banks in state of California. And Scott worked in one her branches.  
  
"SCOTT!!" Stiles screeched in a totally manly way. "YOUR BOSS IS HERE!!"   
  
"Stiles, if I wanted people in South Korea to know that I'm outside your ridiculous excuse for a living space, I'd tweet it." Lydia rattled off glaring at him. Scott came out of his room and gave Lydia the papers, grabbing Stiles' phone on his way. "Thank you for this. Also, why are you stealing Stiles' cell?"  
  
"No reason!" Stiles quickly answered. "No reason at all! He just likes to screw with me." Lydia narrowed her eyes and took the phone out of Scott's hands scrolling through to calls.  
  
"My God, Stiles. How many times have you called him?" She asked concern painting her face.  
  
"I don't know." Stiles shrugged. "Maybe like a million. But billion sounds way more accurate." He muttered. Lydia cocked her head to the side and bit her lip frowning.  
  
"Stiles. You know that he won't pick up." Stiles shrugged again.  
  
"I know. But he listens to the messages. So I'll leave them and he'll listen later." Stiles smiled at Lydia. "It's fine. He just needs to know that you know...I'm...you know...here. When he's...ready." Lydia opened her mouth but closed it immediately keeping whatever she wanted to say to herself, only exchanging a look with Scott and Isaac.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Dude. Dude. Dude. We need a Game of Thrones marathon. We need it." Stiles said and hung up.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Scott and Stiles went with Lydia and Isaac to the cemetery the day after the anniversary of Allison's birthday. She was buried next to Erica, Boyd and Danny.   
  
Isaac always brought tulips.   
  
Lydia brought an archer made out of wax that they could burn.   
  
Jackson made the archer. He was a gifted candle maker. He sent them over from England each year.   
  
Stiles brought a page from their favourite book he'd print out on the internet that they could burn.  
  
Scott brought a pen.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Hey, remember the Camaro? I really miss it. Like so fucking much. The things I could do to you in that car. Although the soccer mom van was a lot roomier." Stiles grinned.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"I wonder what you'd bring with you if you were on an island. I'd bring a telescope. Imagine how many freaking stars you could see from an island?! That would be so cool." Stiles nearly dropped his phone.  
  
Isaac was sitting next to Stiles and snorted.  
  
"Isaac is judging. Let's ignore Isaac. Isaac is useless." Scott came out of his bedroom.  
  
"That's enough." He said to Stiles. "Hang up." Stiles rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'll call you later. Scotty needs some bro time." Stiles put his phone on the table while Isaac walked into the kitchen. "What up, home skillet?"  
  
"Stiles, we have to talk." Scott said sounding serious.  
  
"Are you breaking up with me? Because I'll kick your ass if you break up with me." Scott scratched his head and looked down.  
  
"Stiles. Peter just called me from the hospital. They're gonna pull the plug. You should get down there." Stiles grinned.  
  
"Dude. They can pull the plug all they want. Derek's a freaking alpha. He'll heal himself." Scott groaned with frustration and hit the couch with left arm.  
  
"Stiles, there are no fucking alphas! There's no supernatural world! Why the fuck are you pretending there is?!" Stiles shook his head.  
  
"Scott, I think it's a bit too late to fool me."   
  
"STILES! WAKE UP!" Scott shouted in his best friend's face. "If werewolves existed, then Erica and Boyd wouldn't have died from a stupid bashing! Danny wouldn't have died from a stupid bank robbery gotten wrong! AND ALLISON WOULDN'T HAVE DIED FROM FUCKING TB!" Stiles thought it was quite funny how Scott was getting red in the face from all that yelling. "THERE ARE NO MIRACLES IN THE WORLD! NO SUPERNATURAL! AND NOTHING IS GOING TO SAVE DEREK! HE'S BRAIN DEAD! HE GOT INTO A CAR CRASH AND DIED! THE ONLY REASON HIS STILL BREATHING IS BECAUSE OF A FUCKING MACHINE! HE'S NOT COMING BACK! NONE OF THEM ARE COMING BACK! SO JUST FUCKING STOP!" Scott breathed heavily as he finished. Stiles could hear the tension coming from the kitchen from Isaac.  
  
"Is that why you don't want to be a vet anymore?" Stiles asked. "Because Allison's gone?" Scott shook his head and looked down.  
  
"I can't do this anymore, Stiles. I think you should call your dad. If you don't, I will." He opened the door. "Fix yourself, Stiles. I can barely live with myself without the person I love the most in the world. And I don't think I can live without my best friend." Scott walked out leaving a very confused Stiles behind. Stiles picked up his phone and rang Derek.  
  
"Back. So Scott was so weird just now. I think he just misses Allison. But we'll resurrect her and he'll be happy again."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Stiles was tricked by Lydia into going to the hospital. She pretended that she was going to take him somewhere special. And then the next thing he knew, two skinny girls, Lydia and Cora, were dragging him through the hospital.   
  
"Woah, woah. Girls, there's plenty of me to go around. There's no need to rush. I like to take my time." Lydia scoffed at that.  
  
"Yeah, right. Have you forgotten that I once had sex with you?" She asked him.  
  
"Never. That is my best memory. Except for the many times I had sex with Derek." Cora unusually quiet nearly groaned before shoving Stiles into a room and closing the door. Stiles turned around and his whole world stopped.  
  
Derek was lying down on a hospital bed. There were tubes coming out of him. He was pale. He had cuts on his skin and scars. He lost weight. His muscles seemed to be....gone.  
  
Stiles sat down. He reached out for Derek's hand but pulled back when he heard the door open behind him  
  
"You came." He heard Peter's voice."Not by choice though. I'm sure of that. Saw Lydia outside. That little number can force anyone to do anything." He heard the smirk. "We're gonna pull the plug tomorrow. Cora wanted to wait. I think it's kind of pointless." Peter sighed. "Cora played the voice mails for him. Not on speaker though, thank God." Peter was silent for a moment. "You probably need a moment." He left.  
  
Stiles reached out for Derek's hand.   
  
It was soft. Softer than he remembered.  
  
Stiles stayed in the room staring at Derek and holding his hand for the rest of the day.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Scott passed him the bottle of vodka.  
  
"So why did he lose the alpha status?" He asked Stiles.  
  
"His sister got sick or something, I don't know. My mind made up some shitty reason. She got sick and to heal her he had to use a shitload of power and the alpha status came up with a shitload of power." Stiles drank and lit up another cigarette. "What a fucking moron."  
  
"You say moron, I say defense mechanisms."  
  
"You didn't create some weird scenarios."  
  
"No, but I gave up my dream because it reminded me of her."  
  
"Fuck."  
  
"Fuck." Scott agreed and took the cigarette.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Stiles waited for that phone call from Cora to tell him that it was over. He waited the next day. And the day after that. And the day after that. He waited. He kept on waiting. But the call never came. He wanted to go to the funeral.  
  
He called Derek's phone one last time.  
  
"I...I miss you." He started sobbing. "I miss you so fucking much. I miss your face. I miss your body. I miss your dick. I miss your brain. I miss your brooding. I so fucking miss you." He hung up crying worse than when his mom died.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Stiles was slowly getting better. He didn't hear anything from the Hales for a while. There was no news about the funeral. Lydia told him that maybe it was better to not know. Maybe it was better if Stiles just forgot about everything.  
  
Stiles didn't want to forget though. There was already too much distrust in his brain. He worked hard and wrote down what happened every day to keep track. Scott then checked just to make sure it was all okay. His doctor said that there was no physical explanation for what happened to him. His counsellor said it might have been brought on by the emotional distress. His dad said he should stop smoking so much weed or he'd have to arrest him.  
  
"Scott. You should go back to veterinary school." Stiles said. "It's not healthy. Don't stop living your life because Allison has passed away. She wouldn't want you too." Scott shook his head.   
  
"I can't. It's too soon."  
  
"It's been 4 years."  
  
"That's like a 6th of my life, dude." Scott said and for the first time in a while the two of them shared a bro moment that made them grin at each other.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Lydia enrolled Scott in veterinary school. She also got Isaac a job in social services. Stiles was finding his job less satisfying. Research didn't have the appeal that it once had nowdays. There were a couple of shops hiring. Even though the pay was way less than he was earning in the museum, he applied for a job at a book store. His resume was impressive so he got various offers but the book store was the most appealing.  
  
Scott and Isaac were supportive but they clearly thought Stiles was having another mental breakdown. Constantly questioning if he was sure. Stiles was sure.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kira was a pretty great boss. She invested her college money in the book store instead of going to college and seemed to be a lot happier about it. She also had a crush on Scott. Which amused Stiles. Whenever Scott came over for lunch, she'd stammer and blush. Stiles thought it was cute. But Scott was very oblivious.  
  
"Dude. Hook me up with your bro. Be a bro for this ho." Kira sighed and bumped her shoulder with Stiles' who was busy cataloging new books.  
  
"Uh, no. I once played match maker for Scott. He ended up beating me a Styrofoam cup." Kira giggled.  
  
"Oh, that's brilliant. I'm gonna build a weapon out of a Styrofoam cup. Maybe a little pocket knife."  
  
"You and your affection of sharp objects is kinda disturbing."  
  
"Your face is disturbing." Stiles stuck his tongue out at her and she stalked off to another part of the store. Stiles turned back to his books and starting humming a random tune. When it was nearly lunch time, his phone rang. Stiles picked up without looking at the ID assuming it was Scott.  
  
"Hey, there's a new edition of the comic Jackson told us about so you better get over here fast." There was silence on the other side. "Hello?" He heard a customer ring the bell at the counter. Stiles turned around and froze.  
  
"I'm still here." Derek said. Both on the phone and standing in front of Stiles.  
  
"Fuck." Stiles breathed staring at him. Derek smiled nervously and put his phone in his jacket. He looked better.  
  
"Stiles....I don't know where to start." Derek said quietly.  
  
"KIRA!" Stiles screeched so hard that Derek winced. She popped her head out.  
  
"What do you want, you peasant?"  
  
"I'm going out for an early lunch. Tell Scott to suck face with you. Bye." Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and dragged him out of the store stopping in front of his jeep. He turned to Derek and smashed their mouths together. The kiss was awkward. Teeth clanking together. Desperation evident in their touch. Too much breath and too much tongue. It was the worst kiss ever. Yet it was the best. Stiles broke away and grinned at Derek feeling tears pricking at his eyes."You really are my alpha, aren't you?" Stiles asked. Derek chuckled pressing their foreheads together and resting his hands on Stiles' hips. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too." Derek said and leaned in to kiss him. "Stiles. We have a lot to discuss."  
  
"Yeah." Stiles mumbled against Derek's mouth. "But first sex. You and I. In my bedroom. Because it's been so long that I can't remember what you look like naked anymore." Derek grinned and just nodded. Stiles was getting better. Slowly. 

**Author's Note:**

> So Allison's death is a major part in this because her death affects me the most. Like I'm sad about others but Allison's makes me cry each time I think about it. Also, I don't know why Danny is killed off. I don't get it. I was just writing.
> 
> Hit me up at: dominikadecember|tumblr


End file.
